A Rose in Bollywood
by Playgurl69
Summary: Jessica Alba has been assigned to go to India to make a Bollywood film with famous actor Salman Khan from India. At first she did not want to go and accept the part but she lost a bet to Drew Barrymore. She heard so many stories about India from bad to g
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Alba has been assigned to go to India to make a Bollywood film with famous actor Salman Khan from India. At first she did not want to go and accept the part but she lost a bet to Drew Barrymore. She heard so many stories about India from bad to good, but she really wanted to take a year off but she never backs out of a bet. And she knew that Drew can't dance so Drew didn't want to embarass herself so that is why she was willing to give up this Bollywood meets Hollywood movie.

Salman Khan couldn't believe his ears. His manager and agent wanted to star in another Bollywood movie with an american actress. He fought not to get this part but he did sign a contract that he must do any movie that did not jeopardize his beliefs. And of course he put on his famous fake smile and decided to give it shot. He just hopes it does better than Marigold even though that movie got fair reviews he wanted it to be better...

How will the story turn out? Will the movie be a big hit? Could true love be found amongst two different people from two different worlds?


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Drew

"Come on Drew.. are you serious?" asked Jessica who was sitting down in front of Mario Kart on nintendo wii ready to kick some butt.

"Yes I am serious. I really don't want to do this Bollywood movie. It's just not for me." Jessica looked and Drew and saw how she got up to turn on the television in her 5000 sqft. house. Jessica has always admired Drew for her taste in things. Its simple yet elegant at the same time. And Drew just loves to be a tomboy.

"Ok fine.. let's hope I can kick your butt. I really don't want to go to India and make this movie. I am just tired from my other movies and I want some alone time for a couple of weeks." Jessica put her hair up in a pony tail and sat back in the couch feeling relaxed in her sweat pants and victoria secret shirt. Today she wanted to bummed it out and was hoping paparazzi wasn't following her around. At least she was able to sneak through the back without being seen.

Finally about an hour later and 20 rounds later Drew stood up smiling and cheering. "HA! I won!" she started to do her dorky dance around Jessica and Jessica just sat there with her mouth close and her arms folded. "Alrtight alright I guess I have to do this movie" she giggled but at the same time didn't want to have to work with Salman Khan. She would of prefered that actor Ashkay or anyone else for that matter but not with Salman.

"Thanks Jessica I appreciate it this. Thank god I didn't sign a contract. Let me just call my agent real quick. And than god we have the same agent. he would have to unbderstand." Drew got up to go leave as Jessica started to flip channels on the tv until it landed on the movie "Marigold" Jessica then threw the remote control on the floor. "God seriously??"

She laid her head back as she remembered Ali Larter told her that it wasn't too bad working with Salman. He just seems arrogant at first and then he has a softer side. But Jessica didn't believe it. She has met Salman before when he actually came to the united states. He was invited to Hugh Heffner's playboy bunny parties. She had approached him to introduceher self but he didn't seem to care or even acknowledge who she is. She was so excited to meet him because she has loved his work in Bollywood movies. But as soon as she said her name all he did was smile and ask if she can bring him and his friends a couple of drinks. He was too worried about the playboy bunnies on his arms that he mistook her for a waitress.

"Hey Jessica its all settled. You were actually their first pick of the leading ladies but they thought you wanted a vacation. And of course I told them you love Bollywood movies and dancing and since it is a romance.. that you deifinitely went for it." Jessica rolled her eyes and just smiled. "Of course and we all know you can't dance." Drew went and hugged her and said " thanks I appreciate it this. You know how I get if I embarass myself." Jessica winked and then left through the servant's entrance hoping there weren't any reporters around.

...

"What do you mean another Hollywood/Bollywood movie??" Salman threw the script on the floor.

"Listen Salman this is going to be a big motion picture released in the United states. And the director wanted you and so did the producers. They just loved you in Marigold." Salman stopped in his tracks walking back and forth in his agent's house somewhere located in Bombay.

"So what?? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be in anymore Hollywood films? I thought I said I just want to stick to Bollywood movies?" he folded his arms looking at his agent who started to put his hands in his hair. Usually when he puts his hands in his hair is to keep him from yelling at Salman.

"I understand that.. but do you know what this could mean?? HOLLYWOOD?? come on its everyone's dreams. Look at your ex-girlfriend Aishwaya. Look how well she is doing for herself. She is making a movie with Colin Firth the english actor.." Razd stopped mid sentence when he saw how red Salman's face got with the mention of her name.

"OK sorry I know I know. But seriously you need to forget about her already you have Katrina." Razd then went to his desk to bring out Salman's contract. "Look at this and tell me again you are not doing the movie." Salman grabbed the contract and read it over and then slammed it on the table. "I can't believe you are going to make do this movie over a technicality."

"Hey we both want the money and don't tell me you don't want it." Salman then gave up and folded his arms. "Alright.. who is the leading lady?"

"That right now is up in the air because it was originally Drew Barrymore but she backed out for some mid life crisis they call it" Salman was a little disappointed he actually likes Drew's american movies.

"Well find out soon so I can decide if I am going to make this easy on us." he then got up and left the house.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

"Jessica Alba

"Jessica Alba??" Salman shouted not sure if he wants to work with her. "Yes Jessica Alba it seems" Razd said.

Salman looked at his agent and friend of 15 years and could tell he is getting old especially in his eyes. "Isn't she the one who made that movie Honey?"

"Yes she is and its perfect so it wouldn't be too hard to teach her how to dance. Alot easier than Ali Later." Salman just looked at his friend and just grinned. He wasn't sure if he really wnated to make another Hollywood movie. They might ask him to do a kissing scene again.

"Salman please tell me you will not pull a prank on her like you used to do to Ali?" Razd went behind his desk and took out the contract for the movie.

"Well I guess maybe I can behave on set and not pull pranks on her but honestly you know all of those hollywood women are like. They are stuck up and spoiled." Salamn sat thinking about Ali and realized that not all women can be that way but maybe she is the only lucky one out of all the hollywood actresses.

"Oh really Salman.. like some of our bollywood actresses are not stuck up either? for instance your girlfriend Katrina can be at times and yoou know it. And look at Ali she proved you wrong and you guys got along great." Salman closed his eyes because he knew he would lose this argument with his friend.

"Fine.. but you know I didn't want to do a hollywood movie so don't expect me to make this easy." Razd just covered his face when the phone rang. "Hmm she is here okay good send her in so they can meet." Razd hang up the phone and started to smooth out his hair and clothes. :What are you doing?" Salman asked.

"She is here.. get ready dammit." Salman looked confused as he stood up from the couch. "Who is here?"

"Jessica Alba you fool!" Salman than giggled and sat back down. "There is no way I am standing up for her. Who does she think she is thinking because she is a celebrity we are not equals and that I should bow down to her."

"I am not saying that it is just being respectful. You know our kind is very respectful." but Salman wouldn't budge. He is tired of these hollywood people thinking that they can come over and think they know how to make a bollywood movie.

...

"Well where is this stuck up actress?" Salman folded his arms and soon as he heard "I am right here" she said and both him and Razd turned around to see Jessica in a short red sun dress and her hair in a ponytail wearing not alot of make up.

"Miss Alba such a pleasure to meet you love your movies." Razd said shaking her hand as she just kept staring at Salman not looking away from his glare.

Salman didn't know what to do with himself. In a way he feels like an idiot but at the same time he couldn't but admired how beautiful she is. He always thought that she was beauitful in the movies but not like this.. looking so natural.

Jessica just smiled knowing that she made some effect on him and made him feel a little bit bad about what he said. She then sat on the couch and the waitress came in with champagne glasses.

"So I am stuck up huh? Well I have been called worst. But it comes with the territory don't ya think?" she crossed her legs as she glared into his eyes. God he was handsome she was thinking to herself. She has always loved his movies.

He then grinned and sat down next to her while her manager walked in and started to discuss the movie. Soon they were moved into the conference room.

"Ok its time to meet the director and writer." Razd said as soon James Cameron and Willard Carroll came in. "Wow James Cameron directing this movie?" Salman couldn't believe his eyes. A famous oscar winning director is making this movie.

"Hi James" Jessica went up to hug him and Willard. "Hi Willard how are you?" he smiled and said "I am good and hey Salman I am soo happy to work with you again." Salman stood up and shook his hand.

As they sat down they pulled out the script. "Ok let me summarized it for you guys. It is a Bollywood/hollywood movie but we are going to make it a dramatic love story. Jessica will play a woman kidnapped while visiting in India and Salman you are going to play a prince who unbeknownest to him she was kidnapped to be yur sex slave as you can say." Jessica started to blush as she looked Salman who just smiled.

"Well what life do I live before this kidnapping?" she asked.

"You just got out of a abusive marriage and you go to India to escape for a while but you are kidnapped to be a slave while Salman's character thinks you were bought off the slave market." James looked through the script some more and pointed out certain sexual scenes. "Now Salman I understand that you do not want to do any kissing scenes so instead you would have to do more intense sexual scenes."

Salman felt uneasy because he didn't know if he should fight it because he knows Katrina would be upset. "Well I can agree to that as long as there isn't any kissing scenes involved. You know how I frown upon that and it wouldn't be acceptable especially by an american actress." he looked at Jessica and noticed her initial reaction but she just smiled and bit her tongue.

"Well good that is settled then. Let's take the rest of the day off today and catch up on it tomorrow." Jessica stood up quickly and walked out without saying a word.

"Did I piss her off?' Salman asked his agent. "I believe you did I don't believe she doesn't understand our beliefs very well. And maybe she took what you said out of context." Salman shrugged his shoulders because he believed that it doesn't matter what she thinks she is just an actress and before he knows it she will be gone.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
